Photoshoot
by A. Strudel
Summary: The Hetalia cast goes to take a promo photo and it, erm, doesn't go so great.  Inspired by a picture of Gilbert's hand innocently on Austria's shoulder :D   enjoy!


_HAHAHA I saw this (official) promo picture of Hetalia on Google and someone had circled, in orange, that Prussia had his hand over Austria's shoulder while Austria was looking quite annoyed. Seriously, I would have never caught that. If you want to see the image, it's on my blog and the URL is on my profile page =D_

_

* * *

_

The promo shoot only seemed like an easy task at first: line up a background, then arrange the several men in a civilized way. Of course, being the cast members of _Hetalia_, that was undeniably impossible.

Here's how it went: at 6:00 A.M. Studio Deen woke up everyone from their beds, from polite knocking on Greece's door to ramming down China's palace entries. Then, through much kicking and screaming (mostly on America's part), the men were stuffed kidnapping-style in a beat-up van like a clown car and driven to the photoshoot.

As soon as everyone arrived, chaos erupted.

Because France was pulled from his house without any proper grooming, he complained much about how the Studio was violating his rights of cleanliness… if that existed, but France complained nonetheless. England hadn't had his morning tea and so he was feeling cranky, while America had crammed his midnight snacks of chocolate and hyped all around the cameras.

"CHOCO CHOCO CHOCO CHOCO~~" He paused, looking at the lens of one of the cameras. "It's almost as big as my fist!" he exclaimed.

"No one cares about the size of your barbaric hands, America!" England yelled irritably, rubbing his tired eyes. He felt the smack of Switzerland's pistol on the back of his head.

"Shut up, old geezer, it's early in the morning!"

The cramped, low-budget studio was filled with exhausted men—well, except America—and complaining and soon enough Greece realized he was right next to Turkey and they both started a roughhousing, and the violence shocked Japan so much that he felt uncomfortable and then Italy offered Japan a bowl of pasta (yes, of course he always carries one with him in his pocket) to cheer him up while Germany scolded Italy indignantly since that must have meant that he cooked it the night before and usually that meant he forgot to turn the stove off, and Hungary was digging into her pockets to get her camcorder out when France was attempting to seduce Canada into a date later that evening, and Denmark was just sta—

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, PLEASE BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS," boomed the loudspeaker above. Everyone stopped, staring at the red box at the corner of the room. "… I want some butter on that toast. AHEM. NO ONE HEARD THAT. OK, FIRST OF ALL, PLEASE BE POLITE TO YOUR PHOTOGRAPHER JIMMY. SAY HELLO TO JIMMY, HE SHOULD BE IN FRONT OF YOU." Followed by a "click."

"Hi, everyone, my name's Ji—"

"Do you like pasta, ve?"

"Take the damn photo already or I'll put a bullet through your head!"

"Is that so."

"Hi, Jimmy, da!"

"NOW, PLEASE ORGANIZE YOURSELVES INTO ROWS OF THREE AND FROM TALLEST TO SHORTEST," the loudspeaker continued.

Unfortunately, that begged for more disaster when Sealand firmly believed that he was taller than Sweden. The room burst with arguing again, and Jimmy stood behind his camera dumbly at the countries in front of him. Eventually the men got themselves in order, taking approximately forty-five minutes.

"Great job, everyone," Jimmy said unenthusiastically. "I'm gonna give you guys ten seconds before the camera flashes, alright?"

10… Austria swears that there's something on his right shoulder, and when he looks down it's a peachy hand. 9… He turns his head to the left and sees Prussia giving that snarky signature smirk.

"Wha—get your hand off of me!" Austria protests.

"Hey, we're buddies, right?" Prussia says foxily. 7…

"No, we're not! Now stop it!" He swats Prussia's hand off his shoulder.

5… "I dunno, I mean, this is one comfy spot for my right hand, ya know," Prussia comments.

"_Now, Prussia!"_ 4…

"Fine, but only if you let me tell you something and you won't get mad."

3…

"Good. Go ahead," Austria said with an impatient glare to his left.

2…

"Well, I—"

CLICK! The flash blinded everyone in a millisecond and the results weren't pretty: At least half the group blinked, America still looked like a coked up salesman, England looked somewhat red and worried while France, next to him, smiled a bit smugly, Sweden looked as stoic and unhappy and cranky as ever, and Spain accidentally dropped a tomato on the floor and as he stooped down to get it, he disappeared from the picture.

The copies were printed out for everyone and Studio Deen decided not to retake it, realizing that they've done many other promos and it took far too much time for each one. The nations grabbed their copies and tiredly dragged towards the car outside the building.

"Prussia, you didn't finish your sentence," Austria mentioned, elegantly striding out the door.

"Huh? Oh, whatever, just don't look on your right shoulder… there's like, a spider on it. Yeah. See ya at West's house!"

Austria wasn't scared of spiders, pfft. He glanced at the group shot and realized that there was indeed a pink, fleshy spider on his right shoulder. That connected to Prussia's arm.


End file.
